


Your Body, My Inspiration, Our Art

by jewnicornbabieseverywhere



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Writer!Jesse, jesse having a panic attack, painter!Andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewnicornbabieseverywhere/pseuds/jewnicornbabieseverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew meets Jesse. They fell in love. That’s it. My summary sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body, My Inspiration, Our Art

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fellas, my first english fanfiction so please help me with the mistakes! I do not own Jesse and Andrew (I cry everynight) and this is fiction. Not true! So… Enjoy!

Andrew ‘s POV  
I never believed in love . And maybe that’s why I fell so hopelessly in the first time. Or maybe it was the hormones .

My first love was at 13. A lovely blonde that was my only friend . Before her I thought I would die a bachelor. Emma Stone , my first love that really made me believe in love .

She also liked me and our 3 months together had been the best of my adolescence . But then she and her family moved to Poland and my heart broke .

Was heartbroken that I did my first drawing seriously . It was the park that Emma and I kissed for the first time. My father found it and thought it was so good that he put me on an expensive course design .

I had never been interested in drawings so much , but at school I realized how much I loved it . I was a prodigy . My teacher thought my art unique and special. And in time the wound Emma left was healing.

Maybe if I had not met Emma I would never have entered the London Arts University * and it would change my life in absurd levels .

The first thing I heard as I entered the campus room in which I would stay was :

-I’m Jesse and don’t touch my stuff.

I admit that at first Jesse and I don’t get along . But then he helped me with a test on Greek art and realized that he didn’t hate me , he was just too shy for being a genius .

Jesse was in the literary part of the university . He wrote - in most cases - poems and poetry . But he never let anyone see ( except teachers ) and the only time I tried to look for some reading I discovered his panic attack .

He didn’t remember why but since his childhood , when he was very nervous he had a panic attack . I spent taking care of him more after that.

Over time , Jesse and I became best friends . I had him as my younger brother and I loved his company .

\- The vacations are coming . - Jesse reminded me once . I never had to stop to think about it . I enjoyed the campus , the course and Jesse so much that I did’nt even think about vacations.

-Are you going home? - I asked looking him from the corner of my eye.

\- Of course . - Jesse shrugged . - My parents said they miss me .

\- I will miss you. - I spoke without thinking too much . Jesse was not a “smile person” so my heart warmed when he smiled at me .

\- Let’s talk on Facebook , Twitter , Skype , Whatsapp and the Minecraft . - Jesse joked giving me a light punch in the arm .

\- Promise?- I raised an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes .

So I got off the plane sent a message to Jesse who soon replied .

Hi , how was the trip ? xx J.

Very good and yours? ^ . ^

I slept the entire trip . xx J.

Will enter the cab. . I send you a message when I get home . ^ . ^

Call me when u get home . xx J.

Ok ^ . ^

My city was simple but it was comforting. When I got home I forgot to call Jesse and I relive family memories.

I spent several hours without my phone and when I got it there was 20 messages from ” Jesse my pussycat .” All alike .

Pls call me.

I called and he answered without hesitation on the first ring .

" Andy ." - Jesse spoke seeming agonized.

\- Jesse , you okay? - I asked worried.

"No, thank you for calling me . "

\- What happened ?

" I - … I needed to hear your voice . " - He murmured , and my heart skipped a beat . " I need you here , Andrew . "

\- I - I … In a few weeks we’ll see each other . - I smiled delighted with Jess sincerely.

" - I ‘m … I ‘m afraid of having a panic attack . " - He spoke his voice cracking .

\- Why ?

" Too much things have changed , you know that I hate unknown things. Need you , my parents can’t comfort me . " - Jesse spoke and even that it was something bad I couldn’t stop smiling . I was really important for Jesse .

\- Calm down , my love , it’ll be fine .

" –What did you call me? " - I blushed furiously when he asked me that .

\- I - I …

" Skype - now . " - He said and hung up the phone .

On Skype he sighed and he was touching my face on the screen .

”- I hate vacation. ” - Jesse sighed .

-Me too .

When the vacation was over I tried not to look too happy , but failed miserably .

-He might have someone in London . - My aunt spoke and I couldn’t stop smiling .

Jesse was on campus and when I opened the door of our room he hugged me .

\- In the next vacation , we’ll spend together . - He told without let me go.

\- I agree . - I smiled. - I have a drawing for you.

I got the design in my briefcase and handed it to him . It was Jesse in the first day at the University .

\- Wow . - Jesse smiled . - I. .. I wrote some verses for you.

I widened my eyes and he handed me the paper .

When I feel alone and sad  
In my memories I seek you  
And it makes me bleed  
Because no you hurts and your memories even more

 

\- I wish it was more metaphorical and hidden like the baroque , but I think I just wanted to write something clean , just feelings , not the art itself and … - I do not know where I got my courage , but pulled Jesse’s face to mine and kissed him. I knew I could ruin our friendship , but …

But those weeks away from him made me realize that I loved him and needed him . He was so perfect and he had written to me and that meant I was special. And I had to do something .

\- What was that ? - Jesse asked when we pulled away.

\- A kiss .

-That I know , captain obvious . But what does that mean?  
\- How can you be so calm ? I. .. I kissed you ! - I almost cried . I was losing my mind and he there as if what I had done was the most normal thing in the world .

\- You calms me , Andy . There is no reason to be nervous . - Jesse shrugged . - I need you because I need something to hold me , you are my center of gravity and it is because of you that I am not spinning wildly across the universe . You guide me and attracts me. You’re my magnet and I can’t and don’t even want to separate myself from you . You are the yin to my yang , is the feeling of my poems and the lasagna of my Garfield . I love you , Andy and I know that from the day you worried as nobody else when I had my attack . And when you protect me from that popular idiots , god, I wanted so much … - I kissed him again because Jesse was writing a poem for me , no pencil or paper , as I was drawing that moment in my mind .

After Emma I thought I would never love someone so much . I was wrong . In fact I didn’t even love her. Jesse was part of me and would never be separated .

We completed each other and we took the pain of each other and this has made us even closer .

Love Jesse is like the setting sun . Hot, beautiful and so familiar that makes your heart melt. Love Jesse made me feel alive. Loving him was like diving into a multitude of red.

\- That’s… Beautiful. - My teacher told me when she saw my drawings of red sunset - sun . - Are you in love ?

\- Passion is a great inspiration, but love is not just that, love is already an art that you can not express on paper or canvas and it makes us want to brows increasingly evolve increasingly . - I answered . - That is, I’m loving .

\- The kid ‘s literature? - My teacher asked and I nodded without shame.

\- My love , my heart , my art . - I smiled.

He’s changed . More open , happier . You do well for him .

I could only smile.

\- The body , the mind , the feelings . A wool ball that we kittens want to understand . End . - Jesse finished reading one of his poems to me and I smiled .

-Thank you for trusting me . - I thanked him and smiled .

-I trusted you with all my heart , my poems are fragments of it , are also yours .

I dove in his body that inspired me in every way . Our art happening in every kiss, every touch … And the biggest and best of them occurred between the words I love you . The secret ? Was that it was all true .

I don’t know how to finish my reasoning , not when my love for Jesse never end . After all , we need a novel to end ? Only the happily ever after is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Yush, I know that sucks but say what you thought about it! Love ya!


End file.
